Sol Badguy and my Big Brother are vampires
by GuardianPrincess01
Summary: Charlotte was brought to an castle that is hidden behind a magic barrier. No humans can see the castle. She meet Sol Badguy, her lover, and Ky Kiske, her big brother. She learns that her family are blood-sucking vampires. I DON'T OWN Guilty Gear. It belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte's POV

It was party time. I'm wearing sky blue dress with white short heel shoes. My sisters Midnight, Sunlight and Twilight, are back at our home world. As usual, my hair's in a ponytail. I went to the balcony and looked at the stars. I don't have any to talk with or share my feeling with. Then I heard a noise.

*screech, screech*

I looked over and saw a bat. I smiled and walked towards it. I held my hand out and it climbed on to my hand. Then I gently rubbed it's soft fur.

"What are you doing here, little one. People can kill you." I smiled.

I held my hand out to the wild. The bat flew and turned it's attention on me.

"Fly back to where you came from." I called.

The bat flew towards the wild and I walked back to enjoy the rest of the party.

Sol's POV

I smiled, showing my grin as I turned my glass of wine. The night is so peaceful and beautiful. One of my followers appeared, it was none another than Haylie. She wore a non-sleeve shirt with black mini skirt and combat high heel shoes. She has dark purple hair and red eyes.

"Sir, I found the girl. Who goes by the name of Charlotte?" She replied.

"You found her?" I asked.

"Yes. She doesn't know that her family is a bunch of evil vampires." Haylie said.

I placed the glass down and stand up and smiled, showing my fangs.

"Perfect. We need to rescue her before the vampires drink her blood." I grinned.

I turned towards her and smiled.

"Haylie, go get your team. It's your mission to shut down or turn off the power. Also, I want you to knock out Charlotte and bring her here." I ordered as I pointed my finger out.

"With pleasure." She smiled.

She turned to a bat and flew to go get her team.

I looked at my hand and grinned, showing my fangs.

"Don't worry, Charlotte. You're going to be safe and you're going to stay with me." I smiled as I sat back and played with my drink.

Charlotte's POV

I'm sitting down on one of the chairs and looked at everyone. Right now, I'm really bored and tired.

Everyone's talking, dancing or drinking Bloody Mary.

Then suddenly the lights went out.

"What's going on? Who turned off the..." I said after I was knocked out.

Haylie's POV

My team turned off the power source and I gently knocked out Charlotte on her back. She fell down on the floor and I picked her up and went outside. I found my team and told them that I have Charlotte and they turned the power back on and we turned to bats and flew back to Sol.

Forty-five minutes later

We flew about forty-five minutes and we finally appeared back to the castle. The castle was a dark shade of grey and the inside was a lighter shade of grey. The floors are oak-wood with red carpets placed on top of them. We flew towards a window with a queen size bed with a wardrobe with red and black dress along with matching shoes.

We placed her on the bed and flew out of the room.

'I should report back to Sol.' I thought.

I flew to the balcony and changed back to myself. Sol's was on the balcony with his right on the railing and his left hand inside of his pockets.

"Sir, our mission was complete. We have Charlotte." I reported.

"Is she knocked out?" He asked.

"Yes. She's in the room with a queen sized bed with a wardrobe of red and black dress along with matching shoes." I said.

"I will have a look. Report back to your group. Also, make sure no one does steal my Charlotte away from me." Sol requested.

"We would make sure that no OUTSIDERS take her away from you." I promised.

"Good. Go back to your team and take a rest." Sol said.

I nodded.

I changed back and flew towards my team and our hideout.

Sol's POV

I turned to a mist and followed the scent to the room she's in. I slipped inside through the gap between the floor and the bottom of the door. I changed back and saw Charlotte. I walked towards her and sat down. I leaned towards her neck and licked it.

"Charlotte, you're safe with me. I'm going to have one of my followers come in here and picked out a dress for you." I smiled.

I turned back to a mist and went straight to the balcony and changed back to myself. Kristy appeared behind me.

She has black hair and wore a black dress that reached her thighs. She even has black heeled shoes.

"Kristy, I want you to go to the room where Charlotte's at. Picked out a dress for her to wear along with matching shoes. Then bring her here." I suggested.

"Of course." She replied.

She started heading towards the room where Charlotte's at.

Charlotte's POV

I woke up and looked at my surroundings. I'm on a queen size bed with a wardrobe. The walls were a lighter shade of grey and the floors were oak-wood with red carpets placed on top of them.

"You've awoken." An unknown voice said.

I turned around and saw a lady wearing a black dress that reached her thighs and has black heeled shoes. She has black hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kristy. I'm here to pick out a dress for you even some shoes too. Here, try this on and these ones too." She replied.

She picked out a red dress with a rose on the side of waist band. She held a pair of red short heels. I took off my sky blue dress and tried on the red dress and it fit perfectly. Then I tried on the shoes and they also fit perfectly.

"Follow me." She requested.

We walked out of the room and started heading towards a balcony. The sight was beautiful and the stars are so much brighter and sparkly.

"Master, I brought her here." She said after she vanished.

I walked towards the balcony and looked how far the ground is. I started walking backwards and then I bumped into something. I turned around and saw that I bumped into a table. I took a sit on the chair and looked at the sky. The wind was nice and calm.

My cut on my neck is so itchy. I gently scratched it and I accidentally peeled a little bit of dried skin and felt the blood coming out.

I got up again and walked towards the balcony. I placed my hands on the railings and looked at the moon. The moon was so beautiful tonight.

I turned around and started walking and then I bumped into something. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another around my waist. I looked up and my eyes were widen and my mouth opened a bit. My eyes locked on to Sol, my husband.

"I see you've awoken, Charlotte."

He let go of me and I turned my head to hide my blushing. He cupped my chin and brought my face to his face.

"Don't try to hide your face from me. You look beautiful tonight. Let me do something to your neck." Sol said.

He moved his face to my neck and started licking the blood from my cut. I closed my eyes as he started scratching off the dried up skin and blood started coming out more. He licked the blood just like a bat. He pulled away and my cut started healing.

After that, I used my magic and created a mirror and held towards it to my neck. I looked at where my cut was and there's no scar or anything. I touched my skin and it was smooth.

"Thought I was going to drink your blood. I was just healing your cut." Sol explained.

The mirror disappeared. Sol held me with his arms and I shut my eyes from his crimson eyes. He pressed his lips on to my lips. After a minute, I felt his love for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my eyebrows rose up a bit. Sol let go and looked at me.

"You can open your eyes. I'm not going to hypnotized you." Sol calmly replied.

I open my eyes and sighed.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sol asked as he held his hand out.

I nodded.

I placed my left on top of his right hand. I brought myself closer and placed my right hand on his left bicep and he wrapped his left arm around my waist and started doing the easiest dancing, The Waltz. We danced perfectly and then I rested my head against Sol's chest and closed my eyes.

Sol's POV

Charlotte rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I smiled and gently placed my chin on top of her head. We continued dancing under the moonlight. We stopped and she started yawning.

"Charlotte, dear. Are you tired?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

She wrapped her arms around my right arm and started heading towards the secret room. We went passed the big main room and went towards the left and found the door with my symbol on it. I turned the knob and opened the door.

We entered the room and the door behind me and Charlotte. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she's sees my room and where we sleep in. Charlotte looked at the room and she had a shocking look on her face.

Charlotte's POV

I looked at the room and my face had a shocking looked of the room.

There's a couch bed on the left with a red curtain behind it. A dresser with make-up and a hair brush. Sol started walking and held my arm. I saw a coffin and the lid opened up by itself. Sol went first and I went inside too. The inside has cushion and Sol smiled.

"Don't worry, Charlotte. You'll get used to it when you're sleeping with me." Sol said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's six o'clock." Sol replied.

"Oh my goodness. Is that really what time is it?!" I cried.

"Please, Charlotte. Stay with me." Sol requested as his eyes glowed even more crimson.

I closed my eyes from his eyes. He placed his hand on my hair tie and untie it. The bats gently pulled off my hair tie and placed it on the dresser. Sol then cupped my chin and brought my face closed to his. The bats then opened my eyes and saw that Sol's eyes aren't glowing a few moments ago.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I want you to stay here with me because you were in danger. I'll tell it to you tomorrow." Sol apologized.

I nodded.

The sheets covered us to our shoulders. My eyes started getting sleeping. I closed my eyes and brought myself closer to Sol for more warmth and fell asleep.

Sol's POV

I looked at Charlotte. She closed her eyes and brought herself closer to me for more warmth and fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her on her cheek, carefully not to bite her with my fangs. The lid closed and I fell asleep as I wrapped right arm around my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte's POV

I woke up and I sat up straight. I let a yawned and stretched out my arms. I got out of the coffin and walked towards the mirror. I grabbed the hair brush and started brushing my hair to get the tangles off. Then I got my hair tie and started tying up my hair. The bats came in and held a black dress with black heeled shoes for me.

"Thank you." I thanked as they gave me the dress and shoes.

I took of the red dress and shoes changed into the black dress and shoes. They fit perfectly. The dress has shoulder collar around my shoulder. I walked out of the room and entered the main room and everything was beautiful. I looked outside and saw Sol, sitting down and was twirling his glass of wine. I walked outside and felt the chill. It was calm and nice.

"You're awake." Sol said as he continued twirling his glass.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

I touch my stomach and I felt really hungry.

"You must be hungry. Maybe these will fill you up." Sol grinned as he snapped his fingers.

The bats showed up and placed a plate with two chicken drumsticks and a cup of tea. They put two cubes of sugar in my tea and stir it up with a spoon. I picked up one of the drumsticks and started taking bites of it. It was really good and cooked right. After I finished both drumsticks, I tried my tea and it was just right. I looked at Sol and he wasn't at his chair.

"Heh. Still looking at me like I'm going to drink your blood, huh." Sol said.

My tea got into my air pipe in my throat. I started coughing to get it out. After coughing for two minutes, I calmed down and breathe slowly. Sol then rubbed my back to make sure I'm okay.

"Next time, be careful when you're drinking." Sol told.

I held my chest with my hand. Sol placed his right hand on top of my hand.

"You should finish your tea before it gets cold." Sol suggested.

I looked at my tea and it was half way down. I held it and finished it. Then I placed the teacup back on the small plate.

I stand up and stretched my back. Sol held me by my waist and I looked at him. His crimson eyes were locked on to my sky blues eyes.

"Your eyes shined like the stars tonight." Sol smiled.

My blushed started showing up. I closed my eyes as my blush started to show more. Sol cupped my chin with his hand and licked my chin. I whimpered a bit as I felt his tongue on my chin. I opened my eyes and looked at Sol. He looked at me and smiled.

"You shouldn't hide your blush from me." Sol grinned, showing his fangs.

He started licking my neck like he did yesterday. I closed my eyes and whimpered again.

"Let's go to the main room, shall we, Charlotte." Sol asked.

"Uh-huh." I agreed.

Sol ran at fast speed and I closed my eyes for three minutes. After three minutes, I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch bed.

"You need to stop closing your eyes, darling." Sol cooed.

I turned over and he was laying down next to me. He rested his face on his hand. He moved my hair out of my face and smiled.

"Sol, please. Knock it off." I yelled.

He pulled me close to him. His lips were close to my neck.

"Why?" Sol asked.

He placed his lips on my neck. He cupped my chin with right hand and wrapped his left arm around my waist. I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue licking my neck. Then he sink his fangs on to my neck. I gasped and my eyes were wide. I started slowly losing consciousness. I felt Sol pulling his fangs out and licked his bite marks to heal my skin. After that, my eyes closed by themselves and lost consciousness.

Sol's POV

I sink my fangs on to Charlotte's neck and felt her being shocked. I started drinking her blood. Her blood has fear and scared energy within her. She's starting to lose consciousness. I drank the lost bit and pulled my fangs out. I licked my bite marks to heal her skin. Her eyes were closed and she lost her consciousness.

I smiled. I turned her over to face me. I brought her close and held her in my arms.

"Sleep tight, my angel." I smiled.

Two hours later

Two hours have passed and my angel's sleeping. She sleeps so peacefully. She started to move a bit. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She tried to get out but I have a strong grip around my angel.

"Don't try run away from me, angel. If you do, you'll end up at that trap and meet your end and become one of them forever." I explained.

She stopped moving.

"Are you talking about...?" She gasped.

"The king and queen vampire, along with their friends and children. They want you to become one of them. That's why Haylie found you because she knows that you were in danger." I told.

She started having tears running down her face. I held her to my chest and I stroked her hair to calm her down. She wrapped her arms around my body.

"Charlotte, you're safe here. My followers are very skilled and elite squads and soldiers." I said.

She looked at me while her tears continued running down.

"Really." She sobbed.

"They'll protect you and won't let anyone take you away from me." I replied.

I wiped off her tears. She started calming down slowly.

"Please, Sol. Even if it cost you or your elite teams' life, protect me." She requested as she hugged me.

I hugged her.

"I promise." I promised.

She slowly fell down on the floor and sat on her bottom while her legs are separated. I looked down and she had a shocking look on her face. I bend down to her level and looked at her in the eyes.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." She quickly responded with a weird smile.

"Darling, I'm going to lead. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it." I smiled.

Charlotte's POV

Sol moved closer to me.

'Oh my gosh, I'm in for it now.' I thought.

Sol grinned as he moved closer to me. I closed my eyes for two minutes. After that, I felt someone's tongue in my mouth. I can also feel it's finger through my hair and had the other hand on my back. I open my eyes and saw Sol, actually kissing me like normal couples.

"Frederick, I..." I said as I called by his former name.

"Don't say a word. Just kiss me." Sol replied.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I let myself kissing him. Sol brought me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and continued kissing me. After two minutes, he stopped and gave me some air to breathe. I rested my head on his chest and he helped me stand up.

"Charlotte, tell me something." Sol asked.

"Hmm." I moaned.

"Do you love me deeply in your heart?" Sol questioned.

"Yes. I really do. I never stopped thinking about you. You're the real man for me." I responded.

"In that case..." Sol whispered.

He sink his fangs on my neck once more and drank a little bit of my blood.

Sol's POV

I sink my fangs on Charlotte's neck again and drank a little bit of her blood. Her blood's powerful and sweet. She closed her eyes and started coughing, very sickly. I pulled my fangs out.

"Charlotte, are you really sick?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. The evil vampire lady told me not to eat vegetables. So..." Charlotte replied.

She started coughing badly.

"Charlotte, let me cure you. I sense a sickness inside you." I suggested.

"Please, Sol." She whimpered.

"I'm going to do it." I responded.

I sink my fangs and began drinking her sickness. She placed her left hand on my right shoulder. I drank for five minutes. I used my x-ray eyes to look inside of her throat. I saw that it's not sore. I pulled my fangs out and Charlotte collapsed on the floor. I used my tongue and licked the remaining of her blood on my fangs.

"Mmm. Frederick, is my sickness gone?" Charlotte questioned.

"Yes. I looked at inside and your throat isn't sore. You're cured." I replied.

She tried getting up but she kept collapsing on her legs. I held her in bridal style.

"You shouldn't stand up. It will only take an hour or two for your body to heal after that drinking." I explained.

I walked inside of the main room and placed Charlotte on the bed. She looked at me with tired eyes.

"Frederick..." She said after I pressed my finger on her lips.

"You need to relax and get some rest. We'll talk later once you rested well. Besides, I have something to discuss with your father." I replied.

"Will you be back?" She questioned.

"Yes. I'll have the guards to watch the door until I get back." I nodded.

I snapped my fingers and a big comforter appeared and I covered Charlotte to her biceps. Before I left, I licked my bite marks on her neck to heal and not to turn Charlotte to a vampire.

"Go get some rest, Charlotte." I ordered.

She nodded.

She closed her eyes and turned her head a bit to her right side. I licked her neck as my way of a kiss. I got up and started walking towards the door. As I placed my hand on the doorknob, I turned and looked at Charlotte. I open the door and closed the door behind me.

"Guards, watch the door. Make sure no one does enter the room without my permission." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." The guards replied.

They stand to the left and right side of the door. I started walking back to the room where I talk to Charlotte's father before. I closed my eyes and used thought seeing to see how Charlotte's doing. She's still in bed and she breathing peacefully.

'Maybe tonight, I'll ask her to dance with me under the moonlight.' I thought.

After I walked down the hall, I found the door again. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked down the stairs and saw the mirror.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

I took a deep breath and breathe out.

"I have to tell King Artemis about what's been happening now." I cried.


End file.
